


We're all in this together

by idjit_666



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idjit_666/pseuds/idjit_666
Summary: Will and Alyss find out they're pregnant and can't wait to tell their parents and mentors about the new addition to their little family.
Relationships: Pauline duLacy/Halt O'Carrick, Will Treaty/Alyss Mainwaring
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Ranger's Apprentice Quarantine Exchange Party





	We're all in this together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drowned_in_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowned_in_books/gifts).



A lot has happened in Will Treaty’s life. He went from being an unknown loser who grew up in a ward with no parents and little to no friends. Now? He was a hero celebrated across Araulen, a friend to princess Cassandra, best friends with his old bully and married to the girl that he’s loved since a kid. His childhood sweetheart. 

Despite what he’s gone through, he was happy. Incredibly happy. Even more now that Alyss told him the great news. She was pregnant. He was going to be a dad. Officially Rangers were supposed to be rather emotionless to continue the charm of Rangers doing dark magic and everything else that people whispered about but Will just couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. 

He was so happy. 

He was going to be a dad. 

Will just couldn’t believe that this was going to happen. Out of everything he thought that his future was going to entail, being a dad wasn’t it. But he was happy. He felt completed. 

All he wanted to was run up and down the streets telling everyone that he knew. Despite wanting to do that, Will and Alyss had to be smart. Tell those who needed to be told first first. 

And those who needed to be told first was Halt and Pauline. They were Alyss and Will’s parents. The people that were their mentors, the people that helped them the most. 

So together, hand in hand Alyss and Will went to Halt and Pauline’s rooms in Redmond castle. Will was bursting at the seems. And it seemed that Alyss was too. She was downright glowing with glee. Seriously, she had some sort of glow surrounding her. 

“Wine dears?” Pauline offered, crossing the small living room to where they kept her small cabinet of liquor. 

Will declined the offer, he didn’t drink. Most Rangers didn’t drink on a professional standard. They needed to have their wits about them at all times. And of course Alyss declined on the base that she was pregnant. And well, Alyss didn’t drink that often either, Couriers like Rangers didn’t drink because they needed their wits about them. 

Pauline nodded, understanding the reasons and went to go sit in the armchair across from them. 

“So, what’s this about?” Halt crossed his arms with what seemed to be a look of annoyed indifference. If Will didn’t know Halt as well as he did, he would think that Halt was actually mad but Will just knew that this was Halt. 

Pauline on the other hand was perched in her armchair with a cool look of peeked interest and hands folded in her lap. She reminded Will so much of Alyss in this moment. She looked like she was more than happy to let Halt take control of the conversation. 

“Well,” Alyss looked over too Will, barely being able to suppress her smile. “Will and I have some news to tell you both.” 

Both Halt and Pauline looked to each other and then back to Will and Alyss. 

“And what would that be dears?” Pauline smiled brightly at them, grabbing her glass and taking a sip of her red wine. Halt stood silent, behind the sofa with his arms now on his hip. His annoyed indifference was replaced with narrowed and sharp anger. He looked on edge, like he was about to burst out of there and hunt down the person who potentially hurt them. 

“Well, it’s just that Will and I are, we’re expecting.” Alyss decided to go the polite and dignified route. 

“We’re having a baby!” Will just blurted out at the same time as her. 

There was stunned silence from the two across of them. Halt stared at them with wide eyes, his mouth moved, forming silent words that he didn’t voice. He just kept repeating this action over and over again.Stunned into silence. It was strange and almost would be amusing if Will wasn’t a little on edge. Will didn’t know if he’s ever seen Halt like this before. It was surreal and a little worrisome. For the most part, Will knew how Halt operated. 

Halt put a lot of boundaries up, after Ferris tried to kill him several times, Will didn’t blame him. Halt made those boundaries to protect himself, intentionally distancing himself from people to stop himself from getting hurt but in doing that Halt severed a lot of personal links with him. He never let himself get close to people thus destroying a lot of potential family. Halt had understood that he was giving up the chance of ever becoming a father and a grandfather later in life. 

Will knew that he was the exception that no one saw coming. 

So this, this was a surprise for him. A surprise for all of them. 

Pauline on the other hand she looked stunned for a second, her elegant poise fading for a moment when she heard the news. Alyss could say so much more about Pauline, the two of them working closely for years but Will knew that she, like Halt, had focused more on her career than her family, for drastically different reasons than Halt, and didn’t really picture being a mother or grandmother in her future. But she seemed really excited as her stunned silence turned into a bright smile. 

“That’s wonderful! Oh, you’re practically glowing already. Come here!” Pauline stood up and held out her arms. 

Alyss smiled and stood up, hugging her mentor. There was just something so wonderful about the shared happiness between them. It was contagious. Will was already giddy but it just made him even more. On the other side of them, Will could see a smile forming on Halt. It was so rare to see one on him that it was a celebration one on itself. 

“Congratulations you two.” Halt turned his smile onto the two of them. “You two willbe wonderful parents. I know it.”

“Thank you Halt, it really means a lot.” Alyss turned to hug Halt. Once again, Halt surprised them and hugged her back. Will couldn’t help but smile. He had been born with nothing, and here he had everything. 

Pauline turned and gave him a little smile, small but bright. They had never been close, Will respected the hell out of her. Only someone as strong as her would be able to do what she did, but right now he felt close to her, a bit like a mother son relationship. 

“When did you two find out?” Pauline asked as soon as they sat back down. Will took Alyss’ hand. Giddy that he was able to have this. 

“This morning. We wanted you to be first to know.” Alyss smiled brightly. 

“We haven’t thought of names yet or honestly, anything else. All we know is that we wanted you guys to be with us while we’re going through this.” 

“Yeah, you’re our parents. We don’t really know what we’re doing.” Will laughed, sharing a serene smile with Alyss. 

“We’d be honoured.” Pauline smiled brightly at them. 

Will couldn’t help but smile at this. Everything was right. 


End file.
